


Blood Of A Flower

by Squishiez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Corpses, Corruption, Demon Chara, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Frisk is Spring, Frisk is emotional, Greek gods, Hurt/Comfort, Not a retelling of the greek myth, Older Frisk, Poor Frisk, Protective Sans, Sadness, Though Frisk and sans are Persephone and hades, dark themes, evil!Chara - Freeform, mental breakdowns, naive Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: A half deity made of nothing but magic and the buttercups' golden petals, had finally grown up to be a beautiful goddess. Isolated from the world, she became naive of the darkness in the world that so badly desires entropy and disaster until it reveals itself to her in the form of a dead child, wanting the young goddess's power for herself.Frisk seeks the help of her mother who thinks she merely made up an adventure to counteract her boring days of life. Frisk realizes she must look in an unsuspected place for help.Death.





	1. Prologue

The prickly feeling of the dewy grass was something mortals wouldn't find very interesting but to the young goddess, something so small could fill her with joy so easily. The way the dew drips smeared onto her golden skin or how the grass would stain the edges of her dress just made her feel at home and relaxed. Everyday, at the same time, she would sit in the same spot because that was the time the wind would pick up ever so slightly, enough to pick the beautiful pink petals off the ground and swirl them around as if they had a mind of their own. A mind that wanted to do nothing but dance.

This morning was no different. The goddess, Frisk, or Persephone, laid out in the sun, enjoying the rose petals whisk around her as she tried to pinpoint what exactly each cloud looked like. Though, she barely had been alive for long. By first glance, she would appear to be around nine years if she were mortal. Though, being half god made her mature quite quickly. Frisk had only been alive for about seven months and she already had the appearance of an older child. Her mother, Toriel, the goddess of Life, estimated she would be a fully grown god in less than a year. In less than a year, she would no longer experience growing up like a normal child.

It did not phase Frisk though. She knew her responsibilities and she knew she wasn't a normal child because she knew a normal child could never appreciate nature like she did. She loved everything about it, even the snow of the lands far away. Though, her favorite had to be the golden flowers in which she was made from. She smiled to herself as the memory of her creation was brought back from the depths of her mind.

There were sad moments from the story that she didn't like to think about but she always had to remind herself that if those bad things didn't happen, the world never would have received Spring from her nor would she have been able to experience all the beauty life had to offer.

Before her creation, Toriel had two children. A god and a mortal. The human child had grown sick after years of living with Toriel, and Asgore, the ultimate ruler of gods. Eventually, the child died. Though, she at least lived to the age of sixteen.. Apparently the golden flowers were the other child's favorite too. No one knows exactly how their son had died but his dust was found right by the corpse of the other child who lost their life. They had died right near the golden flowers.

Saddened by loss and guilt, Life wanted to create a child that wouldn't die of mortal sickness but a child weak enough to be put down if the creation was a failure. Made by purely the golden flowers, and a little magic, Frisk had been created. Life hadn't known whether or not the baby was a god but she definitely was too strange to be mortal.

Frisk almost didn't believe the story of her birth when she was first told but she knew better than to call her mother a liar. Toriel was the wisest woman Frisk had ever met.. The only woman Frisk had ever met..

The little goddess suddenly felt a wave of saddnes rush through her body at that thought. Oh how she wished she had someone else to communicate with. She loved her mother dearly but she hated to bug her mom every time she wished to have a simple conversation to stop the boredom from consuming her. She sighed. There were a few times where she had thought of merely sneaking away to meet others like her and then returning before her mother found out of her disappearance. Though, she had felt too guilty and had immediately told her mother of the plan she came up with and spoke with her head down in shame.

Toriel sighed and shook her head when Frisk had told her that. She had then informed her young daughter that there was no one around. No god or mortal knew where they were because the queen did not want to be found. Nor did she want the gods to take her daughter from her

It was too dangerous for little Frisk. Mortals, Not even gods were safe. No one could be trusted, Frisk had to learn.

After learning of the bad things in the world, Frisk had felt something bloom in her chest. Resentment? Hate? She didn't know but what she did know was that it wasn't like anything she ever felt before. The goddess knew it was a negative emotion because after that a child, older than her, started appearing telling her that it was the side of her that wasn't a God. The other child claimed her name was Chara.

Frisk was afraid of her. Her aura was always cold and always managed to turn Frisk's lips purple before she left every time she chose to pay the goddess a visit. Not only that but her eyes were pitch black, like a never ending pit. It was the opposite of what Frisk was used to.

Warmth, light, flowers, and life but it wasn't like that with the other child.

Chara was lacking life itself.

The goddess stood up from her spot in the grass and took a deep breath as she noticed tears were running rapidly down her soft cheeks.

The dew, the grass, the petals, the wind, nor life itself was giving off the the charm Frisk needed. For some reason, it was too cold.

Someone took note of that not too far from her.

/

A few months passed, though if you judged the time by looking at the child, you would have guessed a few years had passed by. The small child now resembled a younger human teen, maybe around thirteen or fourteen years old.

It was a day that Frisk had never forgotten, no matter how hard her brain told her to toss the memory away for her own good. There was just something so eerie about that day that the goddess could never forget like how the chills running down her spine felt, Or how the small hairs on her arms and legs stuck up in fear. Never had she felt that way.

Never had she experienced a fear that intense.

The goddess had been standing at the very edge of the island of Life. It was rare that the child would wander so far away from the small cottage that her mother built for her. Though, it was like the wind wanted her to be somewhere that wasn't there, like it was guiding the girl to her destiny.

Frisk let her toes sink into the sand, closed her eyes and imagined she was feeling the sand for the first time. She felt a smile form on her face as the waves got high enough to reach her ankles. The sensation was cold and the waves were forceful, they wanted to drag her down with them but her hold was too strong for the water to attempt to grab her.

Besides she was barely in the water.

**_"Aw, is little Ms. Spring planning on swimming away from her controlling mother?! Well, I'm telling you what , you won't last long out there without dying."_ **

Something in those words really bothered Frisk's chest. Chara always had that effect on her. The nonliving child always knew exactly what irked Frisk's very being. Chara's voice always froze her to the core.

"Chara, what is dying or death? You and Toriel use those words quite often and yet no one explains what it is. Are you dying?"

Her voice was very soft spoken, softer than the petals from the flowers she was born from. Her voice was like silk to those who were lucky enough actually catch hold of it. Which was no one but Toriel and Chara.

Never in her life had she met another god or even a mortal.

Though, Chara never seemed to appreciate the positive things that the young Frisk held, she only seemed happy to bathe Frisk in hatred and the negativities of the world. The dead child wanted nothing more but to corrupt the goddess's pure heart.

_**"Dying, Frisk, I'm already dead."** _

"But what does that mean!?"

**_"I'm devoid of life. Y'know the beauty of breathing in fresh air, being able to feel the warmth of the sun, the comfort of love. I don't feel any of that. My heart has stopped beating, my blood has stopped flowing! "_ **

Frisk still didn't get it. Her mind just couldn't interpret something being devoid of all life. Her brain kept telling her, that death couldn't be too bad. Chara wasn't necessarily alive but they were still having a conversation.

Surely, Chara was overreacting?

 _ **"Of course you wouldn't understand! You were blessed by the gods! Tuh, like you deserve eternal life!"**_ Chara snickered. A venom, running deep in her words. " _ **You're nothing but a baby in a body that's moving too fast for you. Its ridiculous that of all people you are rewarded with never growing old . as if you deserve it."**_

The spring goddess only rarely ever felt fear but it was never to this extent. The fear was always caused by Chara but never was the other child this aggressive to her. Even her cold aura seemed to be growing, making the plants around them wilt slightly.

Frisk could feel her body temperature dropping heavily. This wasn't good. It was almost like Chara was trying to freeze her to death!

The other child knew her weakness.

Frisk couldn't die of the same things mortals could. She couldnt die of old age nor sickness. Though, if wounded bad enough, bad enough to the point she couldn't heal it herself, she could freeze, or burn, and they would all lead to her death. At least that's what's Toriel had told her so long ago. She remembered nodding her head as if she knew what all that meant but she didn't have a clue, she just knew she had to prevent her death from occurring.

"C-Chara, I'm sorry that you were hurt, but me being this way has nothing to do with what happened to you. If I could help you, you know I would." She said, trying to keep her voice steady but the growing fear shook her voice into an unsteady beat.

Chara merely laughed at the words spoken to please her.

**_"As if you could have done anything against that blasted reaper! "_ **

Her black pitch eyes looked over Frisk, her wide smile began to form onto her ghostly appearance.

 ** _"Well, Frisk, actually there is something you can help me with."_ ** The child chuckled before grasping Frisk's hand into her own.

The goddess of spring tried desperately to tear herself away from the grip of those cold, lifeless, hands. Though, even without a real human body, the dead child was still able to overpower Frisk. Chara may not be able to interact with living beings but Frisk was different. The two were spiritually bonded. With Frisk, she could interact with her as if she was still breathing, still alive, like before she became sick. Normally, the black eyed child wouldn't even care if she could interact with another being. Though, Frisk was definitely different. She was mostly god. If Frisk used that to her advantage and actually focused on her magic, the spring goddess could become so powerful that Chara still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Chara wanted that power.

She needed Frisk to cooperate.

She needed Frisk to be _**corrupt**_.

"Let me go, Chara! I don't wanna talk about this anymore! You're scaring me!" Frisk's voice had turned into a small cry now. Her lower lip quivered as she attempted to look Chara in her dark eyes.

Frisk could feel Chara's DETERMINATION growing stronger. Stronger than hers. The young goddess's soul was panicking within her, it was thumping faster than ever. As if warning her that her DETERMINATION wasn't high enough. Not only was Chara's growing but Frisk was so scared hers was draining.

The bright aura that always followed Spring around faded, until it slowly faded into nothing and the cold aura around Chara spread all around them.

Frisk was knocked out of her own panicked mindset when she heard Chara's sinister chuckle.

 _ **"Let's be honest Frisk, you were always scared of me."**_ She paused to poke the other kid's nose with her hand that wasn't holding onto her. _ **"But if you become like me, you won't have a reason to fear me. Don't you want that, Frisky, a friend?"**_

The land around them seemed to react to dead child's overpowering aura. The grass became dry and became a pale yellow in color, the beautiful flowers around them that Frisk made with love, wilted and the petals became ash. The berries on the bushes shriveled up like a prune, causing a small stench to emit from them. Frisk was currently standing on a small patch of sand but it felt like ice to her small, golden, bare, feet. The waves of the water became frantic and the caretaker of life wanted to scream when she seen a small dead crab rise onto shore due to the unusual water patterns. The wind had picked up to the point that it seemed as if a hurricane was going to occur right around them.

"Chara, stop! What are you doing! The flowers, the crab, the grass! It's all.."

_**"Dead. This is what Death is, Frisk! THIS is what YOU wanted to see so badly!"** _

"N-No, this is not what I meant! Fix it!"

Frisk was past the point of breaking down. Her tears were running rapidly down her face. She was screaming on the top of her lungs at the other child to fix the mess she had made but to no avail.

Chara just laughed at that type of behavior.

Frisk's panic was hilarious to her.

" _ **You're Life's little helper, why don't you do it? Are you too weak to fight back against me? Or deep down maybe you don't hate destruction as much as you think you do~"**_

Frisk knew deep down that Chara was lying, her soul wouldn't be crying out in despair if she truly hated the destruction Chara was bringing. Or could it be that twitchy feeling that ran deep into the core of her body be guilt instead.

All Frisk knew was that she never felt any of these emotions before, well most of them. Some she had felt but only in small portions. Though, it was way different now. All the negative emotions felt as if they were drowning her instead of the water she was standing in.

Disgust.

Hatred.

Guilt.

Resentment.

Bitterness.

A part of her wished Chara would have disappeared completely when she had died, since that's what she learned happens when something dies.

Chara chuckled once again, her darkness spread farther into the island. Her laugh causing it to thunder above them or maybe it was the blackening of the goddess's heart.

Chara didn't know nor did she care. The dead child was too busy gloating at the fact that she was finally going to win victory against the gods.

While Chara was experiencing nothing but joy and amusement, Frisk could feel herself getting whoozy. Her eyesight was becoming a blur, her skin felt beyond freezing, her soul did nothing but ache. Her chest was burning to the point Frisk wanted to scream but her voice was caught in her throat.

The dark one must've noticed that because she instantly reacted.

Using her freehand, she leaned her hand against Frisk's chest, right where her soul was located and let it rest there until she found what she was looking for.

_**"This is excellent! Don't worry, little Frisky, it won't be long now. You're already corrupting."** _

Frisk shook her head and refused to look up at the malicious child floating in front of her. Never had Frisk been so ashamed of herself, how could she had let this happen?

Frisk felt her legs give out as she landed on her knees into the crystalline water.

 _ **"You shouldn't blame yourself, honestly. Toriel should have introduced you to the bad things in the world, instead of keeping them hidden from you. Its almost like she wanted you to get corrupted by me! If she wouldn't have kept you so naive, you wouldn't be so heartbroken over a worthless crab and some dumb grass!"** _ Chara sneered. ** _"For being a past queen, Life sure is stupid!"_**

Chara couldn't hold in her joy, her happiness glowed off of her. She reached back to check Frisk's soul and to check the progress that she was making.

_**"Haha! We're almost finished! The pain will stop soon, Frisky. Soon, you won't feel anything. You'll be just like me!"** _

_**"Hmm, how can I speed this u-"** _

Frisk couldn't not believe what her blurry eyes were seeing. There was a figure behind the other girl. It was a man- no, he wasn't mortal. Frisk had no idea what he looked like. He must've been another God! The figure was dressed in a pitch black robe that almost appeared to be a gas surrounding him. His hood covered half his face but she most definitely saw the huge grin that was plastered onto his face.

Though, what stuck out most was the large scythe that he held rested along Chara's neck.

Frisk knew immediately that it was trouble for Chara, even if she was too naive to know what the weapon was used for.

_"i don't think we need another kid like you, brat. i recommend fleeing if ya don't want me to only make one corrupted kid here, and i ain't talkin 'bout you."_

All Frisk remembered after that was a blur. Chara must've left in a hurry because after Frisk woke up after falling unconscious, she was safe back in her mother's arms, getting her head massaged as she was sung to.

/

After that incident, the spring goddess made sure to never let herself be vulnerable. She always made sure she was in company with her mother when leaving the small cottage of hers. Chara never showed up when Toriel was around. So, Frisk's best bet was to stick around her mother at all times, and she did. The girl refused to stay more than a few yards away from her parental figure. The fear of Chara coming back blocked out any thought of adventure.

About a month and a half passed and the girl was already maturing. Frisk took the form of sixteen year old mortal now. It was amazing how grown up she was starting to look. Though, her looks meant nothing to her. She still acted like a small child and with age she never stopped caring about nature. Her love for the outdoors only grew with time.

"My child, are you okay? You haven't left my side since I found you that one day, not that I don't enjoy your company, I just want to make sure you're alright now that you're growing older and you're feeling new things." Her mother spoke and those words hit Frisk in the chest because she wasn't sure if she should lie to save her mother the worry or tell the truth like a good God was supposed to do.

Frisk gulped a lump in her throat. She would discuss her feelings but she knew she had to leave Chara and the other figure out of her story.

The growing goddess just wanted to know what was wrong with her..

"Mother, I don't understand completely what happened that day. Every time I think of it, more confusion brews." She paused, dreading what she had to say. "My heart was corrupting, I just.. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Well, my dear, do you feel like a bad person?"

Frisk thought about that carefully.

"Well, I still love the nature around me, I still care about the things in this world like the mortals, I still love you, mother. So, I don't know but deep down i can't see how I can corrupt if I'm not a horrible person."

Frisk's eyes widened with confusion as Life began to chuckle at her daughter's words.

The not so young child couldn't interpret what was so funny about the words she had spoken. They saddened her to no end yet it made Toriel laugh and it wasn't a laugh of disappointment or bitterness. It was genuine.

She almost felt embrassed!

"Oh, my child. Its the complete opposite. You were almost corrupted because you care so much. You're a wonderful person. Don't doubt that, my child."

"Ok, mother." Frisk didn't know what to say.

/

Frisk had been alive for a year and about six months when her beautiful transformation took place. The goddess of spring was finally done aging and took the role of a fully matured mother of nature. Frisk had remembered waking up, a sudden sensation filling her chest. As if her golden blood was squeezing her soul ever so slightly.

She remembered a soft yellow glow was emitting from her body as if her body was a small lantern. It was like that for a few minutes before she stepped outside, she remembered being scared as the bright gold light began to consume her. Her body turned into nothing but gold. It swallowed her legs first before it spread up to her torso. If her memory served her right then she remembered her tears of fear also being gold when they landed on her chest.

The light consumed her arms then her neck and Frisk's muffled cries were hidden as her head was completely engulfed in it.

After that she seen nothing but gold. It felt as if she was floating in golden liquid except for the flowers that were around proved that that wasn't the case. It must've been something magic. No this must have been specifically for her. Her special maturity ritual.

She looked around closely at the golden space and found nothing but buttercups and their petals and then she observed her self and almost screeched in embarrassment when she seen she was completely nude and was almost frightened at how much her body changed. Everything was.. Bigger. She must of grown at least five inches in that few minutes. She was still embarrassed when she looked down at her breasts, even though no one was around. Frisk had always considered herself flat chested compared to her mother and even Chara because Frisk barely had nothing. Though, now she had a good amount of chest. She was just happy they weren't humongous. Toriel told her stories that mortals judged based on how big they were and Frisk always thought that was hilarious growing up and she had always imagined girls with boulders under their shirts. That always made her laugh.

Her short messy brown hair that barely went under her tiny ears was now straighter and reached to her shoulders. She stared in amazement. Frisk had always wanted her hair to grow at least a little. Chara always made fun of it, claiming she looked like a male. Though, Frisk never took it serious. Frisk had never seen a male.

The innocent goddess stared in awe at her fingernails that had grown to look a little more feminine. They were a light pink color as if they were permanently painted. The color contrasted with her golden skin and in that moment she couldn't help but feel beautiful.

Before was done observing her new form, she felt something wrap around her ankles and before she even had time to interpret what was going on, she was pulled under the flowers that looked exactly like the ones that she was born from. She could no longer see anything, not even her own fingers in front of her. It was dark and she couldn't even move a muscle.

That was until that dark slowly turned into a green hue and then into a yellow before she could feel herself rising.

It was sudden but everything was like before. Golden.

What is going on herel? She reached out a hand and was surprised by the sudden feel of a flower petal.

She was inside a buttercup. When she realized that. The flower began to glow with a beautiful white and sprouted opened and let Frisk out. It was a majestic sight. She jumped down from the flower that she just grew out of and took a look at herself to make sure she wasn't still nude and sighed in relief when she seen that she was clothed.

She was better than clothed. Her new outfit was beautiful. Instead of wearing a small dress that was made up of large white tulip petals, she was wearing a robe that was similar to her mothers.

All female goddess's wore these. There was some male ones too her mother had told her. They always made a person look even more beautiful than they already were.

Her mother's was long and white and there seemed to be a belt made of light purple roses around her waist. Though Frisk's was different. The dress wasn't as long, it ended at her knees, she thanked the king of gods that it wasn't long, she would have tripped over it if it was. Instead of having those roses the buttercups were around her waist. A small flower crown with the same gold flowers was on top of her brown hair.

I look nice but I'm definitely going to miss my old height. Frisk snickered at herself.

That's when Frisk realized she wasn't really mature. At least her personality wasn't.

She knew as much about the world that a ten year old did. She wasn't the smartest and she still acted like a child because that's how her mother viewed her and she had no one else.

She didn't talk to Chara anymore and that was the only one she knew besides her mother and she actually didn't view her as a small bird. She was harsh and Frisk couldn't help but wonder if she would have been more mature if her mother was more like that towards her.

_"so, that's how you work. tibia honest, you're one of a kind, persephone."_

That voice startled her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at the sudden voice who was DEFINITELY not her mother or Chara.

Though, it was familiar.

But how?

She swallowed a lump in her throat that had formed and slowly turned around and instantly she knew who she was facing.

The hooded god that saved her from Chara.

"What are you doing here?" Didn't he know that Toriel wasn't far? She was right inside the cottage and Frisk was barely a few feet away from it. All her mother had to do was look outside and notice him.

Did he not care, unlike Chara?

He's a god, idiot. Of course he's not like Chara.

She didn't know what to do. He was dangerous. Chara was strong and yet she seemed to have feared him. He must of been beyond powerful.

_"just wanted to stop by, can't i visit my good pal persephone and chat?"_

She shook her head.

"Frisk." She paused. "Don't call me that. It's Frisk." She corrected. Ever since she was able to talk she preferred Frisk over Persephone. The other name was too long and it felt like it was too much. Frisk was simple and she loved the sound of it.

 _"i don't know, i remember you being named persephone when you were a baby."_ The hooded man spoke.

It was those words that made the older Frisk freeze. How would he know? Toriel said that there hasn't been anyone else there but her for over a century and Frisk was only created less than two years ago.

Something wasn't right.

Realizing that, the goddess took a step back to separate her from him a little better. She had to be cautious. Who knew what he was capable of?

"Who are you?" She said quietly, barely above a whisper.

She was terrified.

The man chuckled at her frightened response and reached up towards his hood. She was only able to see his dark smile under that hood before he pulled it back and revealed himself.

_"you can call me sans, sweetheart, but most know me as **death** ."_


	2. Small Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Chat with Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to all those who commented last chapter! It was much appreciated!

Frisk felt her soul freeze at those words. He was Death itself? She was rather confused. Wasn't Chara dead, was there a difference between dead and Death? At the moment she didn't care. Her heart was ready to beat out her chest. The wind whistled around her, whispering for her to get out of there.

She looked through the window of the cottage and seen her mother reading a slightly torn book, cover made of leather, written by a famous human writer, sipping on a small cup of tea. She was right there! All the goddess had to do was make a bolt for the door to catch her mother attention. Surely if Toriel saw him, he would leave. He may have saved her once from Chara but he had no need to be here now. He was bad news. He was death! Nothing good could come from him.

She internally shook her head at the thought. The wind was blowing wildly, telling her to calm down, whispering in her ear that everyone had good in them. You just had to find it in them.

Though, she didn't even know him. It was impossible for her to find that good.

It would be better to be cautious and let her mother handle it.

Her thoughtful and worried expression must've alerted him from her idea to run because before she could manage to move one bare foot, his skeletal fingers were wrapped around her own bony wrist.

_"i wouldn't try that if i were you. wouldn't want your mom to break up our small chat, would we?"_

Frisk could feel a shiver in her back as soon as he made contact with her skin. Though, he wasn't even cold. She couldn't explain the feeling. His touch was more like a lightning bolt running up her spine.

His words sounded threatening, malicious, even the two small lights in his eyes had disappeared, causing his eye sockets to resemble Chara's. Except her black eyes reminded Frisk of liquid. As if her eyes would drip if she looked down. With Sans they were nothing. An empty space.

"Please, go away.. I don't want any trouble." Frisk whispered quietly, her hand becoming numb due to her golden blood being stopped by his tight grip. She couldn't feel her hand at all.

She felt a lump forming in her throat as the skeleton began to laugh at her as if she had been the comedian of the year.

_"kid, don't be such a numbskull. i didn't come all the way here to mess with ya. quite the opposite actually. i came to give you some advice."_

"Advice?" The words slipped from her tongue, unsure of what the real meaning was.

She clenched her eyes hard. She heard that before. To help! She opened her eyes back up and smiled, proud of herself for remembering, even though she hadn't heard that word since before she was talking.

A deep chuckle brought more chills to her body as Sans cupped her face with his hands. His touch was foreign to her as if one small touch could kill her. That's what she had expected. She expected his bony cold hands to suck all the life out of her. She had been scared but now it felt as if she was melting in his touch. It was strange, something unexpected.

_"chara's going to be back for you. turns out you two have more chemistry than you first thought, kiddo. i think you're going to need my help getting rid of the brat."_

Frisks shook her head. Sans didn't know what he was talking about. As long as she stayed by Toriel's side Chara wouldn't come back. Her and Chara had no sort of connection. She didn't need his help.

"Please, just go away. Mother wouldn't be happy to know we've talked. So, PLEASE, leave. I can handle myself."

 _"sure thing, but if you come to your senses and chara almost gets you, go to the golden flowers and dig a little, you'll find your answers,_ _**FRISK."**_

 _ **..**_ At least he used the right name.

* * *

A few days passed of Frisk never leaving her mother's side. She had become more fearful than ever. Now the threat of Chara AND Sans always threatened her mind. The goddess had grown even scared to sleep. Frisk was tired of seeing them in her nightmares. The ones with Sans were always threatening but the ones with Chara had grown far more terrifying due to Sans's warning.

They weren't well rested anymore.

"My child, are you alright. You've got bags under your eyes!"

Frisk flinched at her mother's words. She didn't want Toriel to worry about her. She was LIFE! She had so much to worry about already. Frisk began to sweat at the thought of worrying her mother about Death's surprise visit.

The goddess had matured, she could handle things on her own. Though, her heart beat fast in terror at the thought of confronting her problems. Chara. Chara horrified her to no end. They had never wanted to see her again but Frisk knew if she didn't address that fear, it would never go away. Chara would never go away. She would never get sleep again.

She may have been a demi-god but she still needed rest to her dissatisfaction.

"I'm fine, mother, I just went to sleep later than usual. I was growing some petunias."

"Well, okay, my dear. I'm going out, are you coming with?"

Frisk shook her head no. Today was the day in which she would face her fears.

She took a deep breath before running out of the house, barefoot. Frisk ran far from the house. Far enough for Chara to be comfortable with meeting with her. Too close to Toriel made Chara nervous. She couldn't see the kid but Chara didn't want to risk it.

If Chara was going to see anyone. It was going to be Frisk, alone.

* * *

**_"Brother, it seems like the goddess is seeking me out after all this time. I shall be back."_ **


	3. Vile Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys, but I'm back now!

The dew of the grass was something Frisk enjoyed, something Frisk would find comfort in when she laid on top of it, observing the beautiful clouds above. Though, in the moment, the feeling was something different. Every time her small feet came in contact with more dew, it meant she was getting further away from her comfort zone, closer to Chara.

Closer to her nightmare.

Chara had once been the closest thing Frisk had to a friend, they would talk (Chara never spoke about anything positive but Frisk didn't mind), Chara would keep her company when Frisk had to pick more berries for her mother to bake Frisk pies so she didn't starve, even demi goddesses had to eat.

Though now Frisk realized Chara was never a friend, only a fiend! Chara was manipulative and only had a thirst for power, it was never anything more despite what she had been told.

_Don't get lost in her lies. Confront her and leave, nothing more._

Calling herself nervous was an understatement. She was beyond worried. Frisk was terrified. Though, it had to be done. If Frisk confronted Chara, she would be able to sleep again, her mother wouldn't have to worry, and maybe Sans would never bother her again.

It was all a nice thought.

It was odd but Frisk could tell that Chara was getting closer.

Was it how her soul pulsed in a faster rate than usual or how the wind picked up dramatically? Chara's aura must've been quite strong.

_**"Howdy, Frisk! You wanted to speak with me?"** _

There was suddenly a cold hand placed onto her shoulder, it was freezing, numbing, just like Frisk remembered. The interaction was as frightening as Frisk predicted. As she turned around, the first thing she saw were gooey black eyes. Chara wasn't floating like she usually did, she just stood on the yellowing grass. It was quite surprising that Chara and her were almost the same height. Chara was only an inch shorter than her and the child had said she died around sixteen or fifteen, she said she couldn't remember. Meanwhile, Frisk aged to be around nineteen when she became a mature goddess, yet she was as small as the other girl.

She was so short.

"I-I.." The young goddess cleared her throat, causing a snicker to emit from the dead human. "I do. I want you to know, I'm not scared of you anymore."

Her voice had become stern and strong just like the rapid wind around them. Frisk watched with a brave face as Chara's smile widened with interest. Frisk felt a lump in her throat beginning to form, maybe she was a little scared. Though, she wasn't going to admit it.

Frisk could basically feel Chara's smile tightening her chest.

The corruption.. The part of it Life couldn't get rid of was still there and it was reaching for it's master and Chara knew it was there.

They both could feel it.

 _ **"Okay, that's fine."**_ Chara simply laughed.

Frisk's eyes widened in shock. Really? That was it? No, there had to be more. Chara's presence wouldn't have been so intimidating if that was all. Chara had a motive

To corrupt her.

There was already a small stain of corruption on her heart from last time, she had to be careful. If not, time would repeat itself.

She refused to get upset over grass and a crab!

She was stronger now.

Though, Frisk was a little nervous, Chara seemed stronger too.

**_"I know you're lying to me but even if you weren't, its fine. I don't NEED you to be scared of me."_ **

Chara's smile never faltered and Frisk could feel her heart squirming. That small spot of corruption from a long time ago was reaching for it's master. Frisk Self-consciously reached for her chest, grasping it to stop that internal squirming but it didn't do anything, it still felt like there was a parasite inside of the goddess's heart.

"Good.. because I'm not.. I'm stronger now and know better."

It was true. Frisk was older but she wasn't sure if she was mentally older.

How was an adult supposed to act? She didn't quite know but Frisk knew she had to stay strong, she was determined.

It was at that moment, Chara stopped smiling. It was the first time the goddess seen Chara without a grin on her face. If the child didn't have such creepy eyes, she would have looked like a confused child looking for her mother.

 ** _"Who told you that, Frisk!?"_** Chara paused. Her moment without a smile was short lived because after those words, Chara smiled wider than Frisk thought possible. It seemed impossible to stretch your lips like that. **_"If anything, it seems like you've gotten dumber. What made you think it was a good idea to come meet me, not that I mind, I love our chats."_**

The girl cooed softly, pinching Frisk's cheek as if she was a mere child, her own child even.

Frisk knew this was teasing, manipulation at it's finest. The wind whispered around her to ignore everything Chara was saying. Get over her fear and leave, maybe find some answers.

Sans's words were still playing over in her head.

The golden flowers would give her answer. Though, could she really trust Death himself? She mentally shook her head, she had to worry about Chara who was right in front of her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I came to tell you to stop looking to corrupt me. Unlike someone, I actually have a heart." Frisk said matter of factly.

Biggest mistake ever.

She didn't understand how but Chara's smile kept on growing. A malicious laugh escaped from the dead one's mouth. There was pure glee in her eyes, causing Frisk to take a step back, shivers running down her spine.

Things weren't going well. Frisk prepared her magic just in case, she could feel friction in her fingertips.

_**"Wow, a heart!? Lemme see!"** _

Frisk had no time to react before there was a huge pain in her chest, her eyes widened as she seen Chara's hand ripped through her very being, her cold dead hands on her bright red soul. There was no blood, no puncture wound. Chara was a demon, she was no longer alive, she can choose when to be transparent.

There may have been no physical hand on her heart but she definitely felt something. The corruption on her heart _burned._ It hurt more than anything she felt before.

_**"Oh, you do have a nice heart. Determination is a nice trait, red is a nice color. Though.. Why don't we paint that pretty red soul black, hm?~"** _

This hurt even more than last time she had an encounter with Chara.

Her mind was hazy but her heart was on fire. Pain was the only thing keeping her awake and conscious.

**_"You're such an idiot."_ **

That stung more than anything.

Chara was right. She really was stupid. What made her think she could take on Chara? What made her think she was any better than she was before?

_Frisk was a failure._

_Frisk should've stayed away._

_Frisk could never resist her master-_

Frisk's eyes widened. No- she would never say stuff like that. She was an optimist and she would never call Chara her master. Chara was nothing to her. It was the corruption talking, not her. The goddess knew she had to fight this. She couldn't beat Chara but she had to at least get away. Frisk wasn't going to depend on Sans to rescue her again. If she could summon the rest of her magic out of her fingertips, she would be fine, she could cast a small purity barrier between her and the other girl.

But the corruption hurt so badly, how would she be able to withstand it long enough to concentrate her magic again.

Chara knew how helpless Frisk would be in this situation and Frisk began to sweat when she realized how smart Chara really was. How could someone be so smart when it came to a being like Frisk, Frisk was one of a kind? Chara shouldn't know much about her. Chara was logical. The demon may have acted childish but she was a genius.

**_"I'm really glad you think so highly of you master, Frisky."_ **

_Had Chara just read my mind?_

Frisk watched as Chara's threatening grin turned genuine, her other hand cupped Frisk's face, her thumb rubbing across Frisk's cheek, wiping tears she hadn't even known were rushing down her face.

Chara looked so happy to be back in this situation and Frisk was starting to forget how she felt about this situation herself. What situation? She could feel the grip on her soul getting stronger. Chara must have been desperate to finish. Frisk forgot. Finish what?

What was going on again?  
Everything was spinning around her.

_**"Don't worry about remembering, my dear. I'm making everything better."** _

Right.

Chara was making everything better. :)

Frisk relaxed in the other girl's hold. Chara noticed that letting her grip weaken again, she wasn't worried about failing this time. She made sure Sans had many souls to reap, he wasn't going to interrupt this time and Frisk was already starting to obey her, she had no way of running away.

Chara uncupped Frisk's cheek and put her hand under the other's chin, raising it up for Frisk to look in her eyes.

**_"I deserve a thank you, Frisk."_ **

Frisk felt wrong.

Her mind was burning now too. Her thoughts were clouded, but she knew thanking Chara was wrong.

Something wasn't right, but what?

_"sure thing, but if you come to your senses and chara almost gets you, go to the golden flowers and dig a little, you'll find your answers, **FRISK."**_

That's right, Death had informed her about this. She was being corrupted! How could she forget what was going on!? She needed to get away. How could Chara easily do this to her, it didn't make sense.

She needed answers.

She NEEDED to get to those flowers!  
 _  
CONCENTRATE._

CONCENTRATE.

_CONCENTRATE._

_She could feel her fingertips starting to tingle, she just needed to block Chara out a little more,_

**"I said, Say thank you, listen to me and show some respect!"**

Frisk could feel Chara's hold get stronger again, causing her eyes to water and her soul to burn even hotter, at this rate, she would corrupt quite quickly. Though, for now, Chara wasn't aware that Frisk was resisting at least a little bit. Her thoughts were her own. If she could play off that Chara's grip wasn't slipping on her mind, she could get past the dead child.

She just needed to pretend to submit for a minute, that was all.

With all her might she attempted to block out the pain enough to talk back to her.

"Sorry for the lack of respect. Thank you."

That seemed to please Chara enough to get a small chuckle.

Frisk wanted to snicker, Chara really had thought she won this time. Though, Frisk wanted to prove her wrong.

_Focus._

Remember what mother taught you.

She could feel her power flowing through. The purity of her magic desperately fought off the pain that Chara was bringing.

It took a few seconds and lots of pain but frisk was finally able to conjure up enough magic to form a barrier. Though for how long? Frisk was so weak she doubted it would last more than a minute but it would at least get a little distance from Chara, she could even possibly scream for her mother if she had enough strength.

It was now or never.

A golden light spread a few feet in front of her, forming a golden bubble around the goddess and Frisk gasped as Chara began to scream. It was that toe curling scream that made Frisk nervous. She didn't hurt Chara too badly, right?

She didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to get away.

_Run While you still can!_

Frisk turned away, ready to run, until her body felt like shards of glass were sticking out of her skin. From her chest down felt like her skin was being ripped off!

Chara's screams had stopped and Frisk glanced over to see the child pick herself off the ground and began to float menacingly, her laughs loud and malicious. It was at that moment, Frisk realized just how demonic Chara truly was. Her black gooey eyes were dripping down her face, leaving a trail of black sludge on her pink cheeks.

_**"I see you've noticed, you can never be free of me. Until I fully corrupt you, this pain will always be there. I could finish the job as soon as you're too weak to use your magic but you know, I think I'll let you suffer for a bit. That'll teach you some respect."** _

* * *

Chara left at that, being separated only made it worse. The goddess fell to the ground, her aching legs not able to support her weight. She could barely hear the encouragement of the wind over her stifled crying.. Her cries blocked out by her hands, she couldn't let her mother see her like this. Life would be so disappointed.

There was only two options.

Giving up and crying out for Chara to return

or

Keep fighting, Getting the answers she needed.

Though, the flowers were so far away and she wasn't even sure if answers were even there, like Sans had said, but Frisk was desperate. If there was even a chance something was there, she was going to risk going there.

The young goddess couldn't stand, her chest, legs, and everything below her soul hurt like hell itself but her arms were only tingly, she could still use them.

Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION.

With all her might, she dragged herself along, her hands gripped the ground, her nails filling with dirt and she pulled the rest of her body along with her and it hurt more than anything. She felt a scream escape her lips. The grass felt like needles were being plunged into her body. Chara was right. She had never suffered more in her life. This was torture.

She prayed to the king of gods for strength.

Her screams were going to be a problem. Her mother was going to hear her at this rate.

So, she managed to rip a a piece of fabric from the end of her chiton and stuffed enough in her mouth to quiet her screams, providing something to bite down on when the pain became too much, which was quite often.

 _You can do this Frisk, you aren't a child anymore, you're supposed to be a strong goddess right now, not a crybaby._ She thought to herself as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her arm before continuing to drag herself forward.

She had so much more to go.

_Drip.  
_   
_Drip._

_Drip._

Raindrops.

Frisk began to cry harder, the rain hit her skin and it had felt like tiny droplets of acid were being dripped upon her skin as punishment.

_Why me!? Am I being punished for not being a good enough goddess..? I'm trying.. I really am.._

For two whole hours, she trudged forwards, her body feeling like it was being eaten by acid.

* * *

After so much tears and sweat, she had finally made it. It was at that point where she wasn't sure if she was crying from the pain or joy that she had finally arrived at the flowers. She allowed herself to just lay there for a few seconds, her head in the grass, not caring how much of a mess she looked. Frisk knew she shouldn't waste her power, she had already used it earlier but she just wanted a few minute break from the pain so she allowed herself to put up another barrier around herself, it should last a few minutes.

Sure, she was still in pain but it was no where as bad as before.

Frisk laid there, allowing herself to just listen to the sound of the water droplets hitting the dome around her. It was a loud sound, like rain hitting a metal trailer but it was calming. It helped keep her out of her thoughts for a while.

She played with a strand of grass with her pinky finger, twirling it in a circle as if it was a lock of hair.

She really missed being outside, ever since her last encounter with Chara, she had usually stayed cooped up in the house or too paranoid to actually pay attention to the beauty of the outside world. Everything was so beautiful. Life was beautiful.

It seemed like the older she had gotten, the less appreciative she had become.

She hated that thought.

Though, she shook her head. She wasn't going to deny it, it had become true. She had changed.

"Not for the better either." Frisk rasped to herself. "Mother would be so disappointed.. I have to change again.."

Frisk knew what she had to do. Rid herself of Chara.

It was the only way.

She needed answers first though.

With shaky hands, she trudged forward, she seethed with pain but managed not to scream. The goddess reach for the flowers and sighed.

_They'll grow back by tomorrow.._

Her fingers grazed against the ground til they dug into the dirt, ripping the flowers out from their roots and then throwing them by her side until there was nothing but dirt left at the patch that was once occupied by the beautiful golden flowers she had been created from. She felt guilt form in her stomach. These were the same flowers that she had took so much time admiring, like she said.. they would grow back. There was something magical about them that kept them growing. They'd be back.

Thunder roared from above her, lightning hitting the barrier protecting her.

Frisk gulped down a lump in her throat.

It was rare that it rained on the island. It never stormed unless Chara was around.

It was definitely the other girl messing with her.

Frisk knew she had to hurry, she didn't have much magic left nor did she feel strong enough to keep herself conscious for very long. The pain and the exhaustion her powers brought made her head pound. She was just glad she didn't have to move much below her chest. Frisk looked at the patch of dirt.

_I'm sorry.._

She felt so guilty for ruining the beautiful patch of flowers and now disturbing the dirt in which it inhabited. She didn't know half of what she was disturbing. The golden skinned girl brought her hands forward and dug ferociously at the ground, not caring how dirty she was becoming or what insects she touched while digging for her answers. Besides, she grew up playing in nature, she used to bathe in dirt as sport as a child.

Everything hurt, the rain poured, she was exhausted, the thunder roared. Though, the girl didn't give in. She managed to stay DETERMINED. She had to. Giving in and letting Chara win was not the ending Frisk looked forward to. She just wanted to live happily with her mother and watch birds fly by or watching the rabbits bounce around in the grass. She couldn't wait to get back to that.

So, she dug.

And dug.

And dug.

And dug.

And dug.

And dug.

There was nothing.

And dug.

And dug.

And dug.

And dug.

Wait, she saw something.

The ground had started to glow, it was silver in color, the complete opposite of the flowers that grew from here. Though, Frisk didn't mind that. The essence in the dirt was of magic. A preserving spell. Something wasn't right. Frisk slowed down, scared of what could be down there.

What was it Sans thought she should know? There was definitely something there, but what? She continued to ask that question as she continued to dig further in the ground. The glow got brighter as she went til it was almost blinding.

That's when Frisk felt her stomach drop.

She was going to be sick.

There was a girl.. She was dead?

Frisk had never seen the true extent of death but this wasn't what Frisk expected.

The girl.. it was Chara? That didn't make sense. This kid looked peaceful, unlike the Chara she interacted with. Is this Chara's physical form that she had when she was alive, and the the new Chara was the way she was because of the effects of death? Frisk felt vile looking at the dirtied face of the body buried beneath her.

It was all coming together.

This was her mother's preservation spell. Toriel used it whenever she came across something more than beautiful like the extremely beautiful rose that her mother had given her when she was a baby. This must have been the child that died so long ago. Toriel's adopted human child, the most admirable human that Toriel said she had ever met. The human child who had made way for Frisk's creation. Her death is why Toriel decided to create a hybrid daughter.

Frisk felt like she was going to throw up.

Frisk was birthed from the golden flowers that decorated the land. The golden flowers gained nutrients from the dirt in which Chara's corpse rested.

The goddess could feel the contents in her stomach rising as she looked back down.

She was made from Chara's corpse.

It was at that moment where Frisk couldn't have felt more disgusted being within her own body and she let out a loud cry of anguish. That's why she was part human. She never could figure out how she came out looking human. It was Chara all along.

All her life, she was made to fear death, she always cherished life, but now she realized, she was nothing but death.

Her cries were loud as she looked down at the dead preserved body. Chara didn't even look like she had been dead for years, she looked as if she was merely sleeping and that made Frisk even more disgusted. Despite the pain, Frisk sat up and stared at the dirt and how it clung to Chara's dead form and how vines had wrapped itself around the child.

No wonder why her and Chara were bonded.

_She was Chara._

She was so lost in her horrible thoughts, she didn't notice the skeletal hand that had been placed onto her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter focuses on Sans instead of Frisk, and we get a lot of interaction between the two but for now, Poor Frisk. :(


	4. Corpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just things from Sans's POV, real quick.

Sans watched as the girl broke down in front of him, he hid behind a tree, watching as the goddess uncovered the truth. He listened to when her small cries paused, he knew she was trying to make sense of what she saw in front of her and from a girl as naive as Frisk, he knew it must have been hard. Normal people didn't have to deal with being made from someone else's corpse but Frisk was far from normal. She was an unstable god, who's power could cause destruction if she wanted it to. She wasn't the strongest god but could manipulate the world around her, she would be a tricky opponent in battle if she took her powers more seriously.

It wasn't good for her to find out such a big piece of her life at such a bad time but Sans knew it was information that shouldn't be held from her anymore. If Life was not going to tell her then he was going to make sure she found out. Though, maybe that was a mistake as her silence turned into the most broken cries he had ever heard and his kingdom was for the souls of the damned. She sat up, her tears raised to wipe the tears that were rapidly flying down Her face. She didn't seem to care that her hands were filthy, she wiped the water from her eyes anyways as if they were insects.

She wasn't ready to know. Frisk barely even knew the concept of death and now she learning a part of her was born from a dead being was excruciating for the girl. She was a mess and he knew this girl needed a break.

"I-I don't get it.." He heard her whisper, he wasn't sure if she was even aware that she spoke.

She was so defeated. Crying so hard must have been hurting her even more, since whatever Chara did, made water feel like acid, every movement felt like she was being torn open.

_Sweetheart.._

She needed to know but couldn't handle it. He should have knew that. He could feel his soul reaching out to comfort her. A girl so naive shouldn't have to go through stuff like this.

He didn't know why but he wanted to find that demon and rip her head off for affecting Frisk the way she did. It didn't make sense, he didn't understand why his soul ached at the sight of her. He wasn't supposed to care but she stirred something in him, ever since he first laid eyes on her.

When he first saw her, he didn't even know she existed, he was merely going to spy on Life. Though, he spotted a child in her arms, skin a fair gold color, hair barely on her head, she was so little she couldn't even open her eyes. He had thought she was nothing but a human baby. He knew he was incorrect when he came back less than two weeks later and the kid was already walking. In a lone two weeks, she had already grown to be about four years. He had never seen something like that before.

He wanted to know more about it.

So he had confronted Life.

* * *

_She had been surprised to see him. He hadn't visited in hundreds of years, their last visit encounter being a disaster. Let's just say the island needed a lot more focus put into it free he killed everything on it._

_He hadn't meant to but she made him so angry, he couldn't control himself. So, he had expected her to find his visit a shocker._

_"You! What are YOU doing back here!?" She glared at him, earning a chuckle from the skeleton._

_He could see the child stir in her mother's arms. The kid must have been sleeping. Four five year olds slept a lot right?_

_"just checking up on you. i couldn't help but notice that thing in your arms." He spoke as if the child was nothing but filth, a waste of space, an object. He could see the anger in Life's eyes, She clearly wasn't happy to see him nor was she happy about his tone. It seemed to anger her to no end._

_"They are not an it. You will refrain from calling my child by such means. State your actual purpose and leave."_

_It was at that moment, when the wind blew wildly, he could sense it. The kid had death clinging all over them. The actual event, not him. As if he would cling to this.. thing? What even was this thing? She wasn't a mortal nor did she appear to be a god. She was like a mixture of both. She was like a corpse with magic._

_To other gods, she would be an abomination. To Sans, she was just another annoyance. At least she was a new factor in the game called life. The child was interesting, he'd give her that, at least._

_"that is not a child, tori. that is a corpse of a child. the thing is a living soul inside a dead body."_

_"You know nothing! MY CHILD IS ALIVE! Persephone is just fine!"_

_"that's chara."_

_Toriel did nothing but shake her head as she held the child closer._

_"what did you do, tori? do you really think this kid can be happy if she finds out what you did? she's made out of your dead child, how are you going to tell her that?"_

_"I'm not."_

_It was at that moment, he knew this kid was doing something to him because Sans was never one to feel sympathy for another. Though, he did. The kid was going to grow up into a beautiful and immortal goddess and she was going to be happy but her happiness would be built on a pedestal of lies._

_The kid was never going to experience true happiness. Just like him._

* * *

He came out from behind the tree and floated his way over to her and put a bony hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"i'm going to help you, sweetheart, i promise."

She didn't even look at him, her eyes remained on the perfectly intact corpse in front of her.  
  
"Promise?"   
  
"promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this chapter at all. I've been going through some crazy stuff recently and haven't had much time to work on this. So, please excuse how rushed it is. The next chapter we will dig into the interaction between Frisk and Sans and we'll be introduced to another character. Well, two characters!
> 
> And who would have thought, Death is quite sweet!


End file.
